The present disclosure relates to a display device and is applicable to a display device using a prism sheet, for example.
In a display device including an edge-lit type surface light source, light emitted from the light source is incident on a light guiding plate, and propagates in the light guiding plate while repeating total reflection at a light-exiting surface and a back surface of the light guiding plate. A portion of the light propagating in the light guiding plate changes its traveling direction because of a light scattering member or the like provided at the back surface of the light guide plate, for example, to exit to the outside of the light guiding plate from the light-exiting surface. The light that has exit from the light-exiting surface of the light guiding plate is diffused and concentrated by various kinds of optical sheets, e.g., a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, and a luminance-improving film, and thereafter is incident on a display panel in which polarizers are arranged on both sides of a display cell. In a case where the display cell is a liquid crystal cell, for example, liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer are driven on a pixel-by-pixel basis to control transmission and absorption of the incident light. Consequently, an image is displayed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-235259, for example).
Related art of the present disclosure is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-41015, for example.